


Everything

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, i live for Labyrinth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker
Summary: He's chased her across the galaxy, all for her to realize that he's not wanted a prisoner, but something completely different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for Labyrinth. When I saw TFA, I instantly felt some Hades/Persephone vibes from our villain and hero, which in turn gave me Jareth and Sarah vibes. This is my second piece where I've used Labyrinth as a basis for a Reylo one shot! Check out my other, Do As I Say, And I Will Be Your Slave right here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6961273.

“Everything that you demanded, I have done. You asked that justice be restored, and I gave it. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I’ve given order to the Republic, I’ve turned the galaxy upside down, and I’ve done it all for you. I am exhausted by living up to your expectations. Isn’t that generous?” he asked her, as she stood before him, anxious. “What, pray tell, Rey, are you waiting for? Come on, spit it out; what are you dying to tell me? Say it.” Rey stepped away, just one step back. “Say it!”  
  
“You’ve chased me across the galaxy, all for what? Your entertainment?” She moved toward him again, her saber on her hip, her hand gripping it, and she wondered if he was ready to fight, too. “Talk about being exhausted,” she said, and took another step toward him, her eyes narrowing, “I have gone through dangers untold, hardships unnumbered, all before I even knew what the Force was, you whiny brat!”  
  
“So un-Jedi-like, Rey. I’m sure your master would be most displeased to hear such language seep from your lips.” Kylo watched as Rey halted her slow steps. “I know you know where you come from; the daughter of one of Emperor Palpatine’s many illegitimate children. I know that you know that you’ve got too much dark power within you to ever try and contain it, at least fully.”  
  
“Shouldn’t you have had too much good in you to ever become the beast that you are?” She felt nauseated at her own words, at his words that had brought them on. “If I can be good, there is no doubt you could be-“   
  
"You forget that I am the grandchild of the greatest Sith Lord that ever lived!” he yelled approaching her. She did not flinch. “And don’t preach to me that he changed. He was dying. He wasn’t in his right mind.” She did finally flinch when his gloved hand grazed her cheek, cold leather against hot skin. “Think of the possibilities, Rey; the possibilities of what could transpire between you and myself.”  
  
“I’d rather not.” Rey pulled his hand from her face. She’d seen him up close so many times at this point, but she’d never seen his face look… soft. She didn’t think it was possible, not with that scar – _her_ scar.  
  
“I think about it all the time. Snoke is long dead, by my hand, might I add, and as soon as I declare myself Emperor-”  
  
“You wouldn’t dare! Think of your moth-”  
  
“She didn’t think of me throughout the majority of my childhood, Rey, why should I ever give her the same courtesy? You, on the other hand, have had so many opportunities to take me out, and you haven’t. I wonder why?” He pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
“Because it is not the Jedi way.”  
  
“What complete and utter bullshit,” he replied smoothly, “you think of me often. The feeling is mutual.” Her breath became short. “I see you as my equal Rey. I can see you as my queen, the Empress of the Galaxy, ruling by my side. We will have grand palaces throughout the galaxy, but we’ll make our home on Naboo, where my grandfather would have made his for his family had Kenobi not stolen his children from him.” She jumped as his hand wrapped around her waist. “I see you as the mother of my children, children that will one day rule with the blood of Lord Vader and Emperor Palpatine, Darth Sidious, flowing through their veins.” He was holding her now, and she didn’t dare try to free herself. That would only make him angrier, and potentially want her more. “But most importantly, I see you as one day being my wife, my _lover_. I know you don’t understand what that fully means, but I’m more than willing, _excited_ even, to teach you. I know you’re a fast learner. And you’re already so strikingly beautiful and elegant with your clothes on. I dare to dream what you must look like with them off.” He bent to whisper in her ear: “Oh, Rey, I do think we could have some fun.”  
  
She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it, and there was no use in lying. They already had the bond, and being this physically close, he would be able to tell…  
  
“I think I would be a good master; a master to you in more ways than one, but don’t think that because I’d be your master that I wouldn’t be your servant. On the contrary, I’d be your slave. I have the desire to be desired just as much as you have wanted someone to want you your entire life. You’ve wanted to belong, and here I am, offering you belonging.” She shivered at his words, her rational mind fighting with her heart as she began to settle into his hold. “Ah, yes. I’d spend my days ruling the galaxy, and with two of us I’m sure it would get done more quickly, unless you didn’t want to, then of course I wouldn’t demand that you participate. I’d train you in the ways of the Force, and after that, well, let’s say that I’d train you in something else entirely.”  
  
“So you just want to bed me?” Rey asked as she finally began to pull away. He let her go. “Give you some children?”  
  
“Oh no, Rey,” he said softly, “I want more than that from you. I want to physically love you like I have loved you from afar since the moment I saw you in the forest on Takodana. You’re no idiot – I **needed** that droid, but _damn_ , if I didn’t **_need you more_**.”

“Love?” No one had ever loved her before, not like that at least. Sure, Finn, Poe, General Organa, and Master Luke all loved her, but what he described was obviously and embarrassingly different.

“Yes. And in giving love I want to be loved in return. I want to be desired, and you do desire me, Rey, just as I desire you. I’ve felt it.” She felt her cheeks becoming hot. “I have so much to show you, my darling.” He was touching her again, and she could feel his breath on her forehead. “So much to give you.” Kylo pulled her to him once more. “Everything I’ve done, I’ve done for you.”

“You’re mad,” she whispered. “Absolutely crazy.”

“You say that so often.” Kylo reluctantly let her go, taking a few steps back, igniting his saber, begging her to duel. “I wonder what your basis for comparison is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I loves zee feedback!


End file.
